The Ten Wardens
by RememberStars
Summary: AU story about if all seven origin stories  Elf and Human Magi included  were recruited and survived.  Also, add Lily, Alistair, and a second Cousland, and there are ten in total.  Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

The Couslands

Katherine was awoken by the Alarm. The Alarm that hadn't rung since the days of the Orlesian occupation. She was quick to throw herself out of the bed, grasping to find her daggers. They were somewhere, if she could only remember where she had placed them last night. She had been exhausted. Suddenly her door was smashed open, and in came a few soldiers. Quickly her loyal mabari war hound, Beorg, threw himself at the troops who had come to kill her. This gave her enough time to find her daggers, to which she killed two troops. Quickly throwing on the leather armor that she wore into battle, she proceeded to look into the hallway. Damn, the troops were at Aedan's room….. she needed to kill them before they could get to her brother! The door suddenly opened, and one of the invading forces shot an arrow into the occupant of the door. Katherine threw a dagger into the back of the soldier who had shot the arrow. She moved like a wildfire, jumping from soldier to soldier, stabbing, and killing. She was there to avenge her brother. Damn it, why did Aedan open the door? She killed the last soldier, then looked at the body that lay on the ground. Wait… that wasn't Aedan. She shook her head. Iona. The elfin servant had been so sweet to Katherine yesterday. What was she doing in Aedan's room. Were they….? Katherine quickly dispersed the thought. She did not need the mental images that came with the question. Peering into the room, she could see Aedan quickly placing on Armor, his great sword hanging off his back. 

Katherine couldn't help it; she threw her body across the room, her red ponytail coming undone, as she landed on Aedan, grasping him in a hug. Aedan grunted, and smiled at Katherine. "Hey Sis. Do you know who they were?" He asked, to which Katherine glanced at the dead bodies.

"Wait….. it can't be….." Katherine gasped at the implication of what she was seeing. The soldiers were wearing Howe's colors. The backstabbing bastard! She gritted her teeth. He would pay. But first…..They needed to find their parents.

Aedan's POV

Aedan sighed. Damn that man. Howe would pay, to his hand also. He gently pushed Katherine off of him. "Okay, we need to split up, you find Mother and Father. I'll find Oriana and Oren. You take Beorg, okay?" He commanded Katherine, who nodded in ascent. Smiling, the two ran, each in a different direction. Aedan was sure to burst into Oriana's room, where Oren would also be. Seeing the two, huddled in the corner, Aedan grinned. His fun time with Iona had been cut short. But he had always thought of Oriana as a beautiful woman. Such a shame that his brother, Fergus, had gotten to her first. Ah well, Fergus wasn't here. Neither was anyone else. Oriana stood up shakily, and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Aedan, I was…" The rest of her words were cut short as Aedan slapped her. First he would have to deal with the boy. Taking his great sword out, he ran it through Oren, leaving the boy dead instantaneously. Next he dropped his great sword and turned to Oriana who stood speechless. All it took was a grab of the neck, and she was his. He had… plans for her.

Katherine's POV

Katherine ran. There had been man after man. Too many kills. Beorg too had killed so many. She had seen so many dead. So many she had called friends, people she had known, people who had always treated her right: all of them dead. Or about to. She had run into Gilmore, he was going to die soon enough, that was for sure. He was a great friend of hers. She would never forget him. He had pointed the way he had seen Father and Mother go. The secret exit, built during the rebellion. Leaping over obstacles, she proceeded to the door. Hopefully her parents were in there. She burst down the door. And relieved was she to see her Mother standing there, an arrow ready. "Katherine?" She asked, dropping her bow and hugging her daughter. "Where is Aedan?" She asked, looking behind Katherine. 

"He was looking for Oriana and Oren. Maker I hope it wasn't too late." Katherine returned the embrace."Where is Father?" She asked, panic lacing her voice. Mother shook her head, tears forming.

"He's alive, but it's bad. He won't make it. I'm sorry…." Suddenly a raspy voice came from behind the two.

"Pup? That you?" Her father asked, breathing heavily. Katherine ran to his side, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes Father it's me." She responded, her voice breaking as she held back tears.

"Is Aedan coming?" Katherine nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything.

"Present actually." Aedan said, going through the door. "Oriana and Oren are dead." His voice seemed dead, distant. Understandable really. Father nodded, and clutched his side, where the wounds on his body seemed worst. Katherine hadn't even noticed the blood. She was too worried about everything else.

"Listen…" Father coughed, trying to speak, but his voice became dimmer. "Go to Ostagar. Tell the King what happened, tell Fergus what happened." Aedan nodded, but Katherine screamed. 

"NO! I refuse. We are a family, and I'm not abandoning you. Not yet." There was steel in her voice. However her Father raised his hand. 

"You need to. For me pup." Katherine felt the tears fall from her eyes, unable to contain them any longer. "Take your mother wi…." Father was not able to finish his statement, as Mother interrupted.

"No Bryce. I made a vow to never leave until death do we part. I am not going to let you die alone. I'll buy some more time for the kids. But I am not leaving you." She said. Father nodded, and Katherine felt a tiny relief. At least he would not be alone when he died. Aedan nodded, and took Katherine's arm, pulling her to the exit. Beorg licked Father's face one last time, and then rubbed against mother's leg before following Aedan. The parents smiled as their children left. The last sight Katherine remembered of the two of them was an embrace. Then they were never to see each other again. Once they escaped there would be time for tears. But not now. Right now there was no time for tears.

**A/N: Here is the first part of the ****Ten Wardens. It plays on the assumption that all the Origin story wardens survived and then fought the Darkspawn and Loghain. The first six chapters are their origin story as I would tell it. Duncan only appears in two. Alistair appears in the other story. They all occur at different times, but close enough together that Duncan can't appear in all of them.**

**So here it is. The Ten**** Wardens. The Wardens are:**

**Human Nobles: Aedan and Katherine Cousland (I love the idea of twins who are so ideologically opposed)**

**Human Mage: Solona Amell**

**Elf Mage: Neria Surana**

**City Elf: Darrian Tabris**

**Dalish Elf: Lyna Mahar****iel**

**Commoner Dwarf: Faren Brosca**

**Noble Dwarf: Duran Aeuducan.**

**Then **

**Alistair**

**And Lily from the Mage story. Because I feel that she has potential that isn't exploited enough in the game.**

**All the names are the generic names, except Katherine. Darrian wasn't supposed to either. I actually had thought of the name Darrian for my City Elf when all of a sudden I found out that it was their default name. I love coincidences.**

**I own nothing. It all is owned by Bioware.**

**And yes, Aedan is a sick man. You'll see more of that later.**

**Next Chapter is Female Amell**** and Female Surana**

**Posted every Friday**


	2. Chapter 2

Amell and Surana

Amell and Surana

Solona groaned loudly. "Why are we here Jowan?" She asked her partner in crime, Jowan who was here to escape the circle with his beau Lily. Solona was a bit apprehensive at first, but for Jowan she would do anything. That was what friends did, right? However, it was their other friend who answered the question.

"The phylactery of course Lona, I mean, we need to destroy it because if we don't…" Solona tuned out the rest of what Neria said. Rolling her eyes, Solona looked over at the elf. She was pretty, and smart. But she had the tendency to run her mouth if given that option. Neria also took everything so damn literally. Of course Solona knew why they were there. But _why_ was it necessary? This was supposedly a taboo, but she didn't think anyone would mind that much. And of course, she also didn't believe Jowan would be made a tranquil. He had too much potential for that. But alas, here they were, prepared to throw everything in the wind to escape this hell of a place they called a 'safehaven' for mages. She turned to speak to Jowan, but he was too busy chatting, if a one way conversation could count as talking to, his beau.

Neria was the first one up the stairs. She threw open the door, and walked through. Following close enough to grope the elf (she tried that once, but alas it was a complete failure) Solona exited before taking the lead. Turning around to speak to Neria, she ran into something hard. Like a sodding piece of armor that the templar's wear. "Andraste's bleeding tits!" She shouted out in pain, rubbing where she had run into the templar.

xxx

"Andraste's bleeding tits!" Solona had shouted out. Neria tilted her head, her mind not comprehending the curse.

" But Andraste and her bleeding tits aren't here Lona…." Neria said, confusion etched on her face.

"Just an expression Braineria." Solona told Neria, smiling. Neria just shook her head. Humans were so confusing at times. But pretty, like Lily, Jowans love. She could see how Jowan fell in love with her. She was so pretty. Why, Jowan must be able to just stare into her eyes all day and be filled up. Like food! Yes, that was the perfect analogy.

However, the templar was not alone. Surrounding them with about thirteen other templars, was the Knight-Commander, oh she always forgot his name. Anyhow…. There was a big scene, and Jowan was a blood mage. Oh, and Lona wanted to kill something it looked like. But this nice man came and saved them. Or something like that. Neria was lost during the whole thing, completely confused about the happenings.

xxx

The mage was standing next to her friend Jowan. Or where he was a second ago. _Dammit. _Solona thought to herself. _If he was going to use blood magic, he should of told me. That little…. oh when I get my hands on him._ She was close to seeing red. Only red. She was absolutely furious. Not to make matters worse, but that sodding Knight-Commander was even daring to suggest that she had previous knowledge about this occurrence, as if she had planned it! It didn't help that she was in fact a blood mage herself. Still, Solona hadn't planned this. Being accused of knowing about this plan before it began made her furious. She was going to kill someone soon.

"As a Grey Warden, I envoke the right of conscription for Solona Amell, and Neria Surana. They are to submit herself to the wardens." A sudden voice spoke out. Neria was just as confused as she was earlier about the whole thing. It was that dashing Grey Warden she had met earlier. What was his name….. right Alistair. Hm… he did have nice muscles. She would have to thank this Alistar at a later date. Maybe when they were alone.

But Lily was terrified. About to go to the Mage prisson Why the hell did Jowan have to do this? Abandon her, and the women he claimed to love. She knew what the templars did to those who were being punished. Especially a beautiful young women like Lily. _Damn it. _Solona thought to herself. She would have to make this right. "I am honored you think me fit for your ranks, but I ask you also take in my friend Lily here." She motioned to the priestess who was close to sobbing. Alistair nodded and motioned for the two of them to join him. "From this moment onwards, you three are pledged to fight the Blight with your lives." Lily looked sadly at Solona, basically at the edge of hysteria.

However the priestess kept her cool. "Why? Why did you save me?" She asked, tears coming out, but no wavering in her voice. She was a determined young woman, and Solona could see why Jowan had fallen for her. He was a sucker for the stronger types. Probably why he had a clear interest in Solona until she shot him down multiple times. In blunt fashion. Just the way she acted. Moving away from that train of thought, Solona pulled Lily into a hug. She unconsciously petted Lily, trying to soothe her. She wanted to stop the tears. They did not look attractive on Lily. It just made her feel more pitiful.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like that. No one deserves the punishment the templars would give you. Because, you deserve a chance for something you didn't commit. You deserve to actually have a chance in this world." Solona answered Lily's question in a whisper. The other girl finally broke down, sobbing loudly into Solona's shoulder. "Shh… shhh….. Everything is going to be alright." Solona whispered again, trying to calm the hysterical woman in her arms. "You never did give me your full name, you know that? I might even go as far to say it is quite rude of you." She joked trying to make Lily crack a smile. As Lily giggled a bit, she gave Solona a large hug.

"It's Serenity. Lily Serenity. And thank you so much." She said, picking herself up. "Now then. I guess we are both initiates of the Grey Wardens now." Alistair took his time to step forward at this point.

"Well, Ladies. I am Alistair. Former Templar, and current Grey Warden. If you missed the whole part where I was like, 'I conscript you because I like conscripting young ladies into my army.' Now this is the part where I tell you that I'm not actually a Grey Warden. I'm more of a yellow one." He commented, waggling his eyebrows. Lifting the heavy mood off the two women, they laughed at his comments. Neria was just looking around as if in a drugged out fashion.

"Well, Mr. Yellow Warden. I would like to thank you on the behalf of three of us. You really got us out of trouble then…" Solona kissed Alistair's check, causing him turn a lovely shade of red. In a quick decision made, Solona decided that physical contact with the 'Yellow' Warden was a must from this point on. Of course, this would only last until he stopped turning that wonderful shade of red that seemingly turned her on.

She pushed the black hair that seemed to have fallen over her eyes after she had kissed Alistair. "So, Mr. Yellow Warden, where do we go next?" She asked, looking at her savior and seeming new boss.

"Well, I was hoping to go to Denerim. I hear it's really nice this time of year. But unfortunately, there is a Blight near Ostagar that we need to deal with first. As in like right now. So, we'll head there first. After that, then we can go to Denerim. It won't be quite as lovely, but still, I hear the pick pockets are more frequent and charming as the year goes on. Especially in the fall. Probably because they aren't so grumpy from the heat." Alistair made an offhand comment, resulting another round of chuckles from the two woman. Alistair was quite good at keeping them from thinking too much about the current situation. Like how must likely they would be at the mercy of the templars, Solona most likely raped before being made into a tranquil and Lily at the hands of the Church, who really did not look kindly on having a relationship with a mage in general, let alone a blood mage.

_So yeah, life could suck a lot more than it did right now. _Solona decided as she flashed a look at Lily. _Accompanied by a handsome young man, and a sexy woman. Especially one that already has proven she has a thing for mages._ Solona just knew that she was going to quite enjoy the upcoming days. So to Ostagar they went. To Ostagar their lives would be changed.

**A/N: Yeah. I think my favorite character is Neria. A complete brainiac, she also is like Merrill from DA2. Totally confused about everything. But just as loving. And innocent.**

**And yeah, this is totally my interpretation on what should have happened with the story. I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing without the intent of returning.**

**Next chapter is Male Tabris.**

**Posted every Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tabris

Darrian drew his sword, and put it against the neck of the Arl of Denerim's son. Vaughan. "Under the charge of rape and planed murder of the Elvish people, I sentence you to death." He said, slitting the throat of the tormenter. The man who raped his cousin. Who had orchestrated the kidnapping of Elves who would have met the same fate as Shianni. As for Shianni, he put his arms around her, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Take me home…. Please. Take me away from here." She sobbed. The rest of the elves had already been sent back home. But Shianni. She had faced the worst of it. She had been brutalized. He was angry. He was past angry. He would kill every shem. Every last one of them. Until they either cut him down, or they all lay dead in a pile of blood. But first he needed to get Shianni home.

"Come cousin. I will take you home." He whispered in her ear, picking her up. Struggling, he slowly carried her out, trying to calm her as he walked. It took time, but they eventually got back to the Alienage. In the mean time Shianni had fallen asleep in his arms. Answers would just have to sodding wait for the time being. He needed to get her some anti-pregnancy tea. Then the streets would run with blood. He would rally the elves against the arl. It would be a bloody fight, but he was sure that the humans had no warriors who could match his skill. Except maybe the Wardens, but they were to be neutral in all conflict that did not involve a blight. Or was the order, complain, kill, get her a cup of tea. Perhaps, kill, tea, and then kill more with a tea cup. Or perhaps kill them with the tea. He would have laughed at the thought of killing the Shems with a tea cup if the scenario wasn't so fucked up. So tea first. That was the most important task. However once he had put Shianni back in her room and given her the tea, he was met by the guards. Apparently he was a bit too thorough in his execution of the shems. Yeah, he was fucked.

He spoke not one word. He instead just stood there, defiant, waiting for the punishment he knew that would come. It never did. Instead the shem who had been there for his wedding came to his rescue. Duncan, Darrian thought his name was. "Serahs, I know you want to punish him for his crimes. But I have a solution I feel is good for us all. I take him as a recruit for the Wardens, and he is to disappear. You can tell the Arl that I took him into my care because I need to fight the Blight in the south. Then, once the blight is over, we can talk about letting him into custody." Duncan spoke.

The Guards nodded, letting him past with Darrian. "Say your goodbyes. This might be the last time you can see your family for a while." Darrian nodded, and walked away. To be honest, he was quite thankful not to be dead. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Especially that Shem. He walked back to his cousin's house. "Shianni!" He called out once he entered her home. She was in the corner, trying her hardest not to cry. Darrian's eyes were filled with anger. He wanted to kill that…. Oh right, he already did. Well, he wanted to reanimate the sodder, and then kill him again and again. But that was not going to happen.

Shianni tried to lift her head, and smile at him. But it was lost in a sea of tears. "Da….. Darrian!" She cried out, leaping onto him, sobbing her eyes out. She was just…. Tired. So tired. She wanted to sleep, and bathe. Perhaps both at the same time. She also felt so dirty. So unclean. Those emotions she felt, she tried to pour into Darrian. He just smiled softly, shushing her. Stroking her hair, he reminisced about the old days. About when they were innocent. Like the time she had convinced him to climb the tree. How angry his father was when he fell off, and almost killed himself. The time when they had kissed under the tree, trying it out for the first time. The time she admitted to sneaking out of the Alienage to follow a good looking man. The time she was so drunk that she started to strip and sing obscene songs. The times that would always mark who she was. Not this. Not the brutal rape she had just gone through. Not when he could still remember the look on her face. That helpless look.

He knew that Shianni was saving herself for marriage. The only promise she had ever made to the Maker. Well, the only one she had planned to keep. However she had lost it. Now… she had lost it. To some Arl's son who was so….. he was too angry. Angry was good. Very good. Angry was the only way he would survive this with his sanity. He would come back after the Blight was defeated and finish the job.

At what he was angry with, he couldn't say. He was just furious. He wanted to kill something. Or someone. However he remained calm. He needed to be strong when leaving. He didn't say a word that whole time. He just waited until Shianni was asleep before leaving her side. Then, for the first time in his twenty years of life, he left the Alienage with Duncan at his side. He refused to speak. Not until his anger died. And that took quite a while. For next to him was someone of the race who had just destroyed his life. He could barely remind himself that this shem had saved his life. So he was indebted to him. For the time being of course.

**A/N: Next Chapter: Lyna Mahariel**

**This chapter is the shortest chapter, measuring just over one thousand words, I've written for one good reason.**

**It was the hardest chapter to write emotionally. Because of the rape of Shianni. Ever since then, I've wanted to kill Vaughn over and over again. I can always remember how broken she was at the end of the origin story. However I am not that great at showing the emotion behind the whole scene, so I decided to make it a short chapter, and hope you can just see the emotion flowing through it.**

**Updates every Friday**


	4. Chapter 4

Mahariel

_ Dammit, the taint was spreading. _Lyna cursed in her mind as she limped around, following Merrill. They needed to destroy the Mirror. It took Tamlen from them. It would take others also. They needed to remove this blight from Thedas before it could harm anyone else. She cried, thinking of Tamlen. Why had he gone done that and do that? Touch it? She was now tainted. And he was gone. She didn't care much for herself, but he was her best friend. Now he was gone. Why?

_60 hours previously_

_ "It's beautiful isn't it? I wonder what the writing says."Tamlen said, looking at the mirror with a curious look on his face._

_ "Do not touch glass?"Lyna suggested with a shrug. She honestly didn't care, it was an odd place. She just wanted out._

_ "Heh. Maybe that's why there isn't any fingerprints or scratches on it." Tamlen joked, before getting serious "Hey, what was that? I saw something move in the mirror." _

_ "Inside the mirror? Let me see? Lyna's interest was suddenly peaked. She wanted to see it also. And there it was. A mere flicker. But something certainly was there. What was it? Why was it so addictive? She couldn't tear her eyes off of it. Neither could Tamlen, by the looks of it.  
"See, don't you see it? There it is again! Can you feel that? It's like it knows we are here. I need to take a closer look. It's showing me places." Tamlen said, touching the mirror. "I can see some kind of city. Underground, and there is… a great blackness." He then started to scream. "IT'S ON ME! HELP! I CAN'T LOOK AWAY!"Suddenly a flash occurred, and then for Lyna darkness._

From that point a Grey Warden had saved her, apparently. She had slept for two days, healing. The mysterious disease she had been infected with was similar to the darkspawn taint. The Warden who had saved her made only one request of her, to destroy the mirror. According to the Shem, she had something called the taint. She would die if she didn't destroy the mirror or something like that. She kind of tuned out after the word darkspawn. Darkspawn were bad. Very bad. Not creatures she would want to face again. She was scared because of this whole mess. But right now she would focus on surviving. Perhaps Tamlen was still alive. She doubted that greatly. She would have died if it wasn't for the Shem. Tamlen hadn't been seen for two days. His only chance of survival would lie in being saved by someone else. Who would have taken him elsewhere, not remained in the tomb. Thus any chance of finding him lay in outside investigation.

She pushed the thoughts from her head. She had a task to do. Destroy the mirror. Going with the Warden for the only apparent cure to this disease. She didn't even know what the disease was called, but it scared the Keeper so. Thus it must have been terrible. She would have thought it was the taint, but according to the Warden it wasn't. So, Lyna decided it was much, much worse. But what? The same question flickered through her mind. Again and again, threatening to consume her every thought. She sighed, pondering the questions as she continued to spray arrows into the corpses and spiders that surrounded her. Merrill, for her part, did not ask any questions past where was the mirror. She could see the hurt on her friends face. And as much as she wanted to help, she knew she couldn't. She hadn't seen what had happened. Merrill understood. But she was also curious. What was this mirror? What had it done to Tamlen? And was it Dalish? Could it help restore their heritage? Merrill had a million questions running through her head.

The two elven women, lost in thought, made for quiet company that trip. However the trip was a quick one. They still had much to do. Like destroying the mirror. And there it stood. Mocking the two elves. They had come here to save Lyna, but instead it just stood there, mocking the life it had just taken. Lyna couldn't stand it any longer. Curling her fist, she took out a dagger with which she threw at the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces. For the first time in the past two days, Lyna smiled. Her hand was bleeding, and she was close to collapse again. But she had done it. She had taken revenge on Tamlen's death. And that was good for her. She, for the first time in her life, was happy with destroying something. She had achieved her goal. So what was next? Where would she go next? Well, it would have to be with the Warden, wouldn't it?

Lyna turned to face Merrill. Merrill quickly began to speak as to prevent Lyna from babbling on about how she was 'fine' "Lyna. I'm sorry it had to go like this. I know how close you were to Tamlen. But….." She took a look at Lyna, and noticed the tears falling down the older elf's face. She didn't speak a word, just took Lyna's hand in her own, stroking it. "I just wanted to say, that I am really really sorry that it had to end like this. I'll miss you." She gave a quick peck on the cheek for Lyna, before turning around. "Come on, we need to get you back to the clan. The Warden is waiting for you there." Merrill said, leading the way. Lyna merely nodded, following her friend back to where the camp was stationed. The time for her to go had come. Lyna would miss everyone. But the scene, where Tamlen touched the mirror, it just repeated over and over in her mind. A black city? Could it be? She believed in the Creators, but could the Maker's city actually exist? Was it possible? She replayed the words that Tamlen had said. Blackness. What blackness? Was it to foretell of days to come? She couldn't comprehend what it was to mean.

Lyna followed Merrill to the end of the cave. There stood her guide to Ostagar. A man named Strouss. Orlesian, not that she cared much for the differences in human nationality. Giving Merrill a kiss on the cheek, Lyna turned around, and stood next to Strouss, ready to leave her clan for the rest of her life.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done ^_^**

**Thanks blarfshnorgull for the review. It means a lot to me that you took the time to review. Hopefully this chapter is up to your standards also. So spread the word!**

**Send me love through reviews.**

**I'll try my best to answer all questions.**

**Hope you have enjoyed reading it so far. If it sucks, well that's all on me. But I promise it will get better once we reach Ostagar. Next chapter is Male Brosca.**

**Anyway, anyone reading this might want to read its companion piece, The Son of the Maker. It'll all make sense soon enough. I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

Brosca

Faren Brosca woke up with a bad feeling in his stomach. Today was going to be a sodding terrible day, he decided as he got out of bed. And boy was he right. Today had been such a shitty day. Surprise Surprise But he didn't know that as he went to do his jobs for the crime lord Behrat. So he had trotted around like a good boy, doing the tasks of his boss. First there was the Lyrium dealer. Tried to cheat Behrat out of some earnings. Boy did he teach him to show some respect. Of course, the Lyrium dealer did die…. So it wasn't like he was going to need to have a need for that respect. So, one problem down, three more coming up.

Next was the bet. Who bet on a drunken sodding asshole like that! Well, perhaps, Faren decided, the dueler (whose name escaped him while he was thinking about it) wasn't that bad of a person. He was just biased because those events would have him jailed. Like a common nu… well, he was sort of a common nug. So, guess it wasn't too unfair. But still! It was the principal of the matter. To make things worse, his nug humping boss was being a douche, and was going to skin him alive! Faren swore to himself, before turning to Leske. "Why in all of the Stone did Behrat choose to support that loser?" He asked, smashing open another skull of one of the men who tried to stop his escape with his best friend. Leske, in all his grace and brilliance, grunted.

Faren just shrugged, going back to what he did best, splitting open skulls. He wasn't that naturally an evil being. He just had a natural tendency to be a little bit violent. Perfectly normal for a dwarf of his stature in society. It was how he survived so far. He grabbed the last challenging dwarfs head and twisted it, grinning as he heard the sweet sound of the neck snapping, vertebrae by vertebrae. The most wonderful sound he had ever heard in his life. Cracking his knuckles, he turned to Leske. "Now that was one sodding great fight. Want to find another?" He asked, smirking. Leske raised a pretend glass tipping it back as if he was going to drink it.

"I'd drunk to that." He responded, a grin plastered on his face. For he too lived for this. The fights, the brawls. The adrenaline that flowed with it all. This was what they both craved. Nothing more nothing less. The rush. It was the most intoxicating thing in the universe.

Faren walked out into the main den of the gang. He didn't know the name of the place, but sure enough, there was Behrat. Smiling to himself, he raised his battle axe, and threw it with relative ease. Swirling through the air, it smacked Behrat in the chest, killing him instantly. Smirking, Faren walked over to Behrat, and plucked the axe out of his former boss's body. No one else challenged him as he walked out of the building fingering his axe with pride. He had just killed the most important person in his life, and now nothing could go wrong.

Nothing at all.

Faren then walked out the door. In typical fashion the city guard was already there. Apparently they had been tipped off by Jarvia. And Leske had been her right hand man (probably in more than one way) and stood next to his new boss with a smug look on his face.

"For crimes against the crown, murder of a known business man, and the endangerment of more dwarven lives, you are here by punished to….. life in the deep tunnels. Your name shall be stricken from any records that you might have been put on. You shall meet a fate worse than death itself down there. May the Stone take no mercy on your soul." The guard finished his ramble, as Faren was roughly manhandled by the guards.

"Gentlemen, I _do _like it rough. But not this rough." Faren said, as the guards pushed him to the ground, axes at the ready if he tried to flee. _As if_ Faren had no intentions of trying to escape. He would pay this punishment a thousand times just to get rid of Behrats shitty soul. Now there was guy who the stone shouldn't take pity on. He was shoved towards the entrance of the Deep Roads. There they waited. He tried asking why. However the guards just shoved him down, telling him to shut his sodding mouth. Faren…. _suggested_ other ways to do that. The Guards were not amused.

They waited for three days, and three nights. On the third night, another dwarf joined them in their mission to die a painful death. A dwarf standing tall and pround. As if he owned the area. Faren's eyes grew wide, and bowed low to the ground. "My….. my lord Aeducan! What a pleasant surprise! I wish you were…." Duran Aeducan raised his hand to get Faren to stop speaking. What was a king doing here? Sure, Faren had won the tournament. Maybe…. he'll be allowed into a class! How exciting! _As if_ _most likely he's here to do the sentence himself!_ The cynical part of Faren's brain said, sneering at the idea that one like Duran Aeducan would come here to save him.

The cynical part was right and wrong. He wasn't here to save him. Nor was he here to kill Faren. He was here for a different reason all together. One that would shock the lowly casteless dwarf, reminding him just how different the two dwarfs were. The Prince Duran. And the Casteless Faren. Sounds like a novel from that author, what was his name? Right…. Varric.

"Now, I am not a Lord anymore. I am just like you. Casteless." He motioned to the deep roads. "How about I tell you my story as we go down this path, Furan of the Noble Classless." Furan only nodded his agreement, as the two dwarfs, ready for a good fight, were sent with a small group of men down to the depths of the Deep Roads. For they were sent to push back the Darkspawn tide. To die next to each other, if they were lucky. And Duran began to speak his tale, weaving a story worthy of the Orlesian bards, may they never get Duran's soul.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But **

**Anyway, wait for next Friday where I'll release a better chapter!**

**And tell the final story of the Origins.**

**Anyway, this is what I thought should happen to the Brosca origin story.**

**Also it allows me to combine both stories into one. Kinda excited right now!**

**Bet you couldn't tell, heh.**

**Anyway, two things. One) Can anyone guess a spoiler for a future story in here? **

**Answer Next chapter.**

**Two) Thanks to blarfshnorgull and Sitruc NoMan for reviewing. **

**Follow their amazing example, and review people!**

**Pwease… *stares at you with puppy eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

Aeducan

_Forty-Eight Hours earlier_

Duran Aeducan walked down the hall. He was now Orzammar's newest general. Cracking his knuckles, he looked to his friend and confidant Gorim. Smiling at Gorim, Duran placed an arm around his second. "Well. Ain't this grand?" He had blood splattered over his chainmail shirt having just fought the Proving; He only fought one round, but had won it handily. Gorim was smiling his big smile. The two of them waltzed into the throne room, silently humming bawdy songs they had learned at their many trips to the local brothels and taverns. Bowing before his brother, he walked up to his father. King Aeducan, lord of Orzammar. The crowd went silent as the King smiled, and raised a glass. "A toast, my friends. To our newest defender of the land! My son, GENERAL DURAN AEDUCAN!" He shouted, taking a huge gulp from his glass. Duran grinned, doing the same. By this point, he was not at all sober. However, he still spoke eloquently as he tiptoed around each lord and lady, each wanting a favor from him. He was sick of their games. He just wanted to rest. Rest and wake up the next morn with a pounding headache. That would really get him going for the expedition to the Deep Roads. However, if either Gorim or Duran would know what would happen next, they probably would have drunk a few more beers. For the next day would mark the last for three weeks that they would see each other.

One has to understand their relation to each other. They were best friends. Did everything together. Duran never let Gorim think of their relation as a master-servant one. It was always an equal share relationship. Like, sharing the women, the wine, and the treasure. Those sorts of things. So too call it a special relationship would be an understatement. It was the best of relationship that doesn't involve sex.

However, that piece of information is not relevant. Instead the most important thing to know is that they hadn't been apart for more than two days in their whole relationship. So, neither would expect this long time apart. Especially by betrayal.

Duran woke up the next morning, with a pounding headache. Sighing, he shook his head, and rolled out of bed, quickly dressing in his finest armor. Dragging his aching body out the door, he went to wake Gorim up. As usual, they didn't exchange any words. Instead they prepared themselves to fight for the survival of Orzammar. They went about their morning rituals as they always did. With a hangover, silent, and together.

Gorim grinned once they got out of the Palace. "I don't know how you manage to keep that smile Duran, it gets way too stuffy in there." Duran only snorted in agreement. It was quite the snobby place. A place which they both despised. Duran couldn't wait to go out and start to fight, leading troops to battle. That was what he was good at. Not ruling a nation.

Recently his father started to have these weird ideas about him ruling Orzammar. Nothing would be further from the truth. Duran wanted nothing to do with politics. He was a general, ready to sacrifice his life for the good of the Dwarven kind. This didn't mean he didn't have opinions about certain things. He most certainly did. But they were insignificant things. Like getting rid of the class structure, and increased contact with the surfacers. They could be useful in fighting the war later on. But his opinion did not matter. He was to lead armies, not a nation. That much he was very clear about to his father.

He strode next to Bhelen and Trian, both of whom were ready to fight also. "Brothers." Duran said politely. Both nodded in return, but neither spoke. This was Bhelen's first time out in a fight, and Trian's first into the Deep Roads. Duran had done both many times with his father. Thus as much as they disliked it, both brothers were subordinate to Duran today. Something that gave Duran a sense of pleasure. Not too much now, just enough. Just enough so that Duran knew he could do his best today. For Orzammar depended on it. They were going to clear out the Aeducan Thaig. Recently it had been overrun by Darkspawn. Two Grey Wardens had come down recently, and dented the lines considerably. Duran wouldn't mind having a few of them by his side, oh not at all. Fiercest warriors in the land, or so the legends went. There hadn't been a dwarven Grey Warden in almost….. Ancestors know how long. If he wasn't suited to lead Orzammar's armies, he might have asked his father's permission to go and join the Grey Wardens. It would have been an honor. But alas, he was here, and not up there. It was time, instead, to go and fight the war that had been raging for the past thousand generations. Give or take a few hundred generations.

Duran and his brothers each took a breath as they charged into the Deep Roads, ready to face their destiny.

xxxxxxxxx

"Father! You know as well as I do that I did no such thing!" Duran screamed, being restrained by Gorim from strangling Bhelen. The traitorous bastard! He betrayed his own blood and flesh! Brothers do not kill brothers! That was the oath the three of them had. Brothers do not kill brothers. Instead here they were, and Bhelen had just had Trian killed. Duran continued to scream and rank, cursing Bhelen. However his father tiredly sighed, turning away from Duran. "I am sorry, my son, but your punishment is to be left here to die. Down a few hundred yards is another prisoner sent to die in the Deep Roads. You shall join him. If you manage to survive the Deep Roads, may the Ancestors take mercy on your soul!" He left, as did the whole troop. Including Gorim. Duran knew he too was to be punished. For a crime neither committed.

xxxxxxx

"….. and that is how I came here." Duran told Faren. Faren was in awe, as the two of them killed Darkspawn, going towards the Surface. There was a way out nearby. Both dwarfs walked next to each other, when Duran struck up another bawdy song. Faren followed along, and Duran threw an arm around Faren. "This might be the start of a beautiful relationship." Duran commented, as they headed to the light.

xxxxx

**A/N: I meant to update sooner. I promise!  
Still, what is done is done.**

**There will be a post next week. I swears it.**

**Anywho. Now that we are done with the introduction, next is the journey to Ostagar.**

**There the ten of them will come together.**

**Alistar and the three of them will not get a chapter, since they would be boring. Though I do promise more Neria as time goes on.**

**To blarfshnorgull: I am sorry for the mistakes. However, my computer is being dumb right now and I can't correct it. I hate my computer sometimes. But thanks for the review.**

**On another two notes: One, I will let my readers decide some key things. Like should Connor die? Or will we side with the templars or the mages?**

**Two) There will be three types of pairings. **

**One Femslash. With Leliana and a fem member (no spoilers)**

**Two Slash. With Zeveran. (No spoilers again)**

**And Three Regular romance: (Alistar, Morrigan).**

**Anyway, next chapter next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

Darrian Tabris

Darrian awoke, breathing heavily again. He had the same dream, day after day, night after night. He could only see one thing, one thing that haunted him: His cousin Shianni, lying on the ground, broken. Raped. Destroyed. No one could count the adjectives for how she was treated. It was also impossible to state how he felt. How he wanted to kill something. That something was Duncan. It wasn't that he felt that Duncan was being disrespectful or anything. It was the mere fact that Duncan was human. Like those bastards who had tried to take Shianni from him. Human, like the rest.

Darrian went to wash the sweat of another tough night off of his body. Stripping his shirt and pants, he waded into the local river. It was nice and cool to the touch. Perfect, Darrian decided as he proceeded to wash himself. Once done with his daily ritual, he clothed himself. Such a task seemed arduous to undertake. He was sluggish, he was tired, he barely responded to anything that occurred around him. Why oh why, Darrian cried out to the Creators, must I be punished for justice! He slapped his hand on the ground.

For this was the important third day of their travel. The first two days seem like hell, but they are not. In fact, it is the third day that is hell, since one thinks that they can escape this hell for the first two days. However, all too suddenly one realizes that they are stuck. And Darrian just realized he was stuck with this. That he could not change the past. In anger Darrian struck the ground, before turning to the camp. Oh, how he could run from there, or even better kill Duncan in his sleep. He drew his sword, and came closer to Duncan's tent, where the Warden slept. Yet as he was to bring his sword down, he found he couldn't. For it was one thing to kill those who are guilty of a crime, it was another to kill an innocent.

To be sure, it wasn't as if Darrian didn't think that Duncan was all too innocent, not guilty of any crime. However Darrian knew not what this crime was. Was he to judge all men because they inhabit one race? Darrian came to a brutal truth that day: He might not have to like Humans, but he couldn't just kill them all. Even if he still felt the rage of the hate of humanity, he still couldn't feasibly kill them all. The sword clattered out of his hand and he fell to his knees. He quietly sobbed, tears streamed down his face.

It was in this position that Duncan awoke to find Darrian. Not a word was passed between them as they traveled for that day.

It was in the morn of the next day that they reached Ostagar. To the end of the line. Duncan turned to Darrian and spoke the first words either had spoken for the past few hours.

"I understand that you are hurting inside." Duncan began. "But you cannot distract the King. The Blight is key here. If we cannot stop it, then there can be no justice for you and your people. Remember that when you speak to the King. He will most certainly greet us." Duncan walked over to the outskirts of the ruins. "Come Darrian." For the first time he said Darrian's name, and for some reason it made Darrian feel welcome. Most times humans didn't bother with any name besides elf, and those who did normally used insults. However Duncan actually bothered to learn his name. He admired the human for that. The interesting question again came to his mind. Does he hate all humans? Or was it merely hate for those who would put his people down? The question remained. And Darrian was none the wiser.

DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA

The meeting with the king was satisfactory enough. He was a kind man, who seemed to genuinely care for his people. Darrian smiled at him, not mentioning the rape of his cousin. There would be plenty of time for that later. For now they were treated as honored guests of the King himself. It was…. Odd. Odd to be an honored guest for once in his life instead of an undesirable. The thought of it was quite nice. Especially as one of the elven serving maids had an most….. interesting proposition for him. He was tempted to take her up on said proposition, however Duncan seemed to disapprove of said action, so Darrian politely declined. Again, it went to show his deep respect for the man. All because he called Darrian by his name. Quite the feat for an elf. It showed respect, and camaraderie. An unusual such sensation for the enslaved elvenkind. And Darrian loved every moment of it.

Duncan, after the meal was over, came over to Darrian's tent, as Darrian lay down to rest for the night. "A word Darrian?" Duncan asked, looking over to his recruit. He sat down on the ground next to the bed, staring intently at Darrian. As if trying to peer into his soul and figure him out. "Tomorrow, a junior Grey Warden is coming tomorrow morn in order to bring his latest recruits. I expect you to come with me to greet them. If you aren't too busy…." Duncan said, with a little smirk at the end. Darrian shrugged, tired from the day's activities. He just wanted to go to sleep. Duncan nodded, getting up to leave. "I expect to see you up bright and early to travel with me." Duncan left at that point. Darrian sighed. It was interesting, seeing how he had gone from wanting to kill Duncan to respecting the man. All because of one event. Not that he would admit to such an event taking place. For even an elf has pride. He would just claim that he was thankful to Duncan for saving his life. While in truth, once you cried on a man, you too were definitely fated to have an interesting time together.

**A/N: Hey y'all. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! OH NOES! JK…. There will be more said development for characters in the near future. I just had Darrian first because I have big plans for him in the upcoming chapters. *Wink wink***

**Sorry for not posting sooner. Friday night, when this chapter was ready, and Saturday was Yom Kippur, the Jewish holy day. As such, I was not able to post. I appreciate you all for being so patient with me.**

**Anyway, Review.**

**Thank you all for making this my second most popular story.**

**I can feel the love.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lyna Aedan Katherine

Katherine ran. They needed to get to Ostagar. Aedan was leading the way at a breakneck pace. Their Mabari Warhound followed at a reasonable distance; he was making sure that no enemies were to creep up on the two of them. Luckily none so far had taken it upon themselves to actually go and look upon these two fallen nobles. Neither had they been attacked by pickpockets. It was an isolated road that the two of them traveled, making for an easier journey than they hoped. Fleeing from Highever, they feared any peasants recognizing them and choosing them as the ticket to their next meal. Or; even worse; one of Howe's men spotting them.

However that was not the case. Managing to escape the terrible treachery of Rendon Howe, the two Couslands were now on the road, not daring to stop, lest any pursuers catch up to them. Run they did, running far as they could run. For the King could save them. The only problem is would the King believe them? Arl Howe was one of the most respected men in Feredelan! Andraste's sake, who would believe two kids versus the word of a respectable man! Sure, there were…. Certain rumors about Howe. Also, Howe did have a reputation for being a little bit of a snake. But that was ancient history! Right now Howe was one of the most respected men to be Arl. Whispers even were that if the Terynship hadn't been in Cousland hands for so long, that Howe would have been declared a Teryn. However unlikely that was now. But still, there was hope.

Furgus still lived. That was a positive. However… how to break to the news about his wife and son? Katherine did not know the answer. How would they do it?

Aedan ran. How dare that treacherous bastard betray them! Aedan seethed at Rendon Howe. He cursed his very name. How could Howe do such a thing! He was a family friend! He had supported the Couslands in the War! Even when his father supported Orlais, he had risked everything to free Ferelden. Why would he do this? It made no sense whatsoever! Aedan went into deep thought as he strode along, ignoring his sister as they continued to move towards Ostagar.

Aedan seethed. He would make Howe pay. For all his crimes, including the ones that Aedan wasn't even aware of. Justice must be served. Aedan swore this on his father's grave. And if… by accident Howe's family was executed as well, then no skin off his back. Except maybe the young daughter. She did look most… succulent. Aedan laughed leading to Katherine hitting him on the back of his head. She looked most pissed right now. Aedan just chuckled. Oh this trip was going to be so much fun! He cackled in his mind, not willing to risk the fury of Katherine right now.

Lyna ran. Two darkspawn were on her tail, as Strouss took on another. Suddenly a cry came out from behind her. Swirling around, while shooting the two darkspawn with her bow Lyna stared over at Strouss. He was on the ground, bleeding out. She quickly placed an arrow between the eyes of the last darkspawn Hurlock. Her tired bones groaned as she ran over to Strouss. He had been a kind man to her, not discriminating against her because of her background. She turned him over, hoping to hear something come from the man. Nothing at all. She turned her head down, and then began to cry. Tears that were meant for not only Strouss, but also Tamlen. Sobs rang through the air, as she held Strouss's body, as if protecting him from fate. A little crack was heard, but she did not bother to turn around. She assumed it was another darkspawn. Maybe this way, she would be reunited with Tamlen. A voice came from behind her. The voice was kind, and drew Lyna towards it. "Hello?" The voice asked, as Lyna stared. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was right there in front of her. She had large blue eyes, with red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Lyna merely stared. Who was she? Lyna reached out, only to get her hand smacked away by something else. She was too tired to resist the momentum of the slap, and as such she fell over, only to let sleep take over.

Katherine glared at Aedan. "What was that for?" She asked, as he had slapped the hand of the elf away.

Aedan rolled his eyes. "That knife-ear was going to _touch_ you!" He exclaimed, angry. Katherine walked up to him, anger flashing through her eyes.

"Didn't stop you from sleeping with one."

"Now sis… look that was different…."

"No it wasn't!" Katherine screamed. "In fact it was quite similar! She was frightened, the poor thing! And you have the gall to slap her away!" Katherine started to punch at Aedan, hitting him lightly on the chest, tears threatening to fall. She was tense, she was angry, she was tired. But most of all, she was lonely. She broke into sobs, as Aedan pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry sis. I should have thought before I acted. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He asked Katherine, who nodded slowly. He then parted from his sister, and turned to the elf. She was kinda pretty, Katherine reasoned, as her brother picked her off the ground. "Let's take her with us. We'll figure out what to do once we settle down for the night."

Aedan fumed. Who was his sister to tell him what to do? But he put on a brave face. He would have his sister have her fun. Later he would kill the knife-ear himself. Once he and Katherine parted ways. Maybe even have a little fun with the elf first. The thought excited him, and he was able to go onwards carrying the elf for the rest of the day merely thinking about it.

However, the elf just had to wake up first. And boy was the elf scared.

Lyna awoke, on the back of some stranger. She suddenly panicked. This wasn't good. Especially since the person was a shemlen. Not good, not good, not good… her mind repeated those words over and over again. She did the first thing that came to mind. She bit Aedan. Jumping off his back as he cried out in pain, she looked at her surroundings. There was the pretty shemlen again. The shemlen was screaming out about something about everyone calming down, and that everyone should sit down and talk. Deciding that she was Lyna's best option, the elf ran over, and hid behind Katherine, holding her close. It was at this time that Katherine screamed bloody murder.

Katherine was now scared. What in Andraste's name was this elf doing! She screamed loudly, trying to shake off this elf. Then she looked into Lyna's eyes. It was so obvious then! Lyna was scared. Of course! Then it all made sense. A female would be calming in this situation. Women are more compassionate. Or so most people would believe.

During Katherines thinking, however, Aedan had managed to drag off Lyna, and started to punch her again and again. Katherine began to scream. "AEDAN! STOP IT!" Aedan either didn't hear Katherine, or merely ignored her. Katherine did the first thing she thought of, she drew out her daggers and stuck them right under Aedan's neck, stopping him. "Now then, if we are all calm, can we please have a civil conversation." Her voice was cool and calm, like the night before a storm. She smiled at Lyna, extending her hand. The elf took it quickly, and scrambled up. Katherine extended no such curtsey to Aedan. "I am Katherine" She smiled to the elf, who replied with a quiet Lyna. "That's a pretty name, Lyna, it is a pleasure meeting you. Where are you headed?" She asked, Lyna looked at Katherine in surprise.

"O….Ost…Ostagar." Lyna said, trying to figure out if she got it right or not. Katherine smiled

"We are heading there too! What a coincident!" She exclaimed. "Do you want to travel with us?" She asked, leading the way. Lyna merely nodded, following Katherine. Aedan took the rear, muttering under his breath. It was on this path the three of them would march to Ostagar.

**A/N: Ah… shitty ending. But there it is. Only one day late. Which is good. A record for me, I think.**

**Anyway review like always.**

**We'll see more of Aedan soon.**

**But next chapter is the two Dwarves, once more.**


	9. Chapter 9

Twas dark outside. Finally having fought their way to the surface, Duran and Faren both climbed out of that hell hole known as the Deep Roads. Blood splattered all over their armor, blood of those damned Darkspawn. Duran spat into the Roads entrance, smiling to Faren. "Well well. That was exciting wasn't it?" He asked, twirling his battle axe. He had picked up another one from some dead Dwarves, and proceeded to duel wield them. A feat that was most impressive, since both were made to be used as two handed weapons. Smirking, Duran had wielded both with ease. Faren merely commented: I need me one of those. That had led to both of them laughing as another Darspawn was disemboweled by Faren's quick daggers.

Having left the Roads now, they looked at each other, puzzled looks on their face. Faren was the first one to speak up. "Where now?" He asked, giving Duran, a General of Orzammar by all rights and clearly the superior strategist, the lead here. Duran shrugged, and pointed in a random direction. "We head that a ways, and ask directions to Ostagar. That should be a good start, no?" Duran asked Faren, with a little smirk. Faren nodded slowly, and motioned for Duran to lead the way. Duran laughed, and then once more started to sing about dwarven wenches, along with all the alcohol in the world. This song was foreign to Faren.

"Lord…."

"What did I say about calling me Lord?"

"To not call you a Lord?" Duran smiled. Faren was starting to get it.

"Exactly. Call me Duran, Faren."

"What exactly is that song, Lo….. Duran?" Faren asked. Duran suddenly shut up. He just shook his head, refusing to answer. Obviously, Faren deduced, it was a sensitive subject for the former Lord. Even comrades in arms that have are covered in the blood of Darkspawn have their secrets from each other. Faren would not pry into his new found friends business. No matter how tempting it was. Instead he held his tongue. No point in alienating another. Faren and Duran walked in silence for a few miles, until Duran turned to his casteless counterpart.

"I'm sorry for not answering earlier. It's a song me and my friend, Gorim, made up one day. It's….. difficult to think about it. It reminds me of better days. Not times when we are betrayed by brothers, and forced to fight Darkspawn day in and out." Again Duran spat on the ground. He was obviously furious that life had brought him down. Faren just bowed his head, before speaking again"

"Well, then guess we'll just have to create some better memories then." He said, "Involving drunken dwarven wenches, and all the alcohol in the world." Faren leaned one of his two blades against his shoulder. Duran let out a hearty laugh.

"Aye, I'll drink to that." Duran lifted a pretend glass. The mood was cheerful from that point onwards. As Duran and Faren talked animatedly. Discussing the past was not something either wanted to do, so instead they talked about the future. Duran talked about what he would do to Bhelen once he caught the blighter. Faren about his plans to move his sister far away from Orzammar. A commonality between them, they both wanted away from Bhelen. Duran wanted to be far away from his scheming brother, to only return to kill the sod. Faren wanted his sister far away from such a man who would kill his own brothers. Such shame that would bring. Almost as much shame as marrying a casteless would. They continued chatting deep into the night. Politics, sports, the Proving, everything was touched on. Duran was relatively impressed that Faren had almost won the Proving in his honor. He had intended to reach out to the winner and ask him, (or her) to be part of his inner circle.

Wandering the land, the two of them faced no more darkspawn, but there was another blight on the surface. Humanity. Oh, how they had expanded. If the Dwarves had such numbers, they could easily push back the Darkspawn many miles. Maybe even threaten them. But alas, Humans didn't care about the Dwarves. They only cared about themselves. Faren and Duran only talked to these other beings as they wanted instructions on how to get from place to place.

Instead they tried to avoid most major cities. All they needed to know was that the Grey Wardens were amassing an army at Ostagar. That told them where they would be needed. Neither one of them knew much about the surface world. The only thing either one was good at was fighting. And the ultimate fight, Duran and Faren both agreed, was a blight. The Darkspawn menace, all amassed at one spot. An army of them, facing the Grey Wardens (the only humans whom Dwarves truly respected). It must have been a glorious battle, for all the darkspawn killed.

"Duran?" Faren asked, as they approached the ruins of Ostagar.

"Yes Faren?" Duran replied, preparing their camp for the night.

"How do you think things would be different if the Stone hadn't created Darkspawn?" He asked, tilting his head. "The Dwarven Empire full again, and nothing in our way to glory once more." He said it in a dreamy voice. Duran thought for a moment, before speaking.

"I wouldn't know. For all we know the humans would attack us, and kill us all. Perhaps the only reason that the we haven't all killed each other is because the Darkspawn threat keeps us all on our toes. Sure they haven't been around for four hundred years. But for we all know that the Darkspawn are still there." Duran answered, staring at the crackling fire that he had just created. "But what do I know? Maybe we would have beaten the humans. But, I guess we will never know. For now it isn't our problem. Our problem is fighting the Darkspawn, and stopping them at Ostagar." Duran waved his hand. "But I am tired, and tomorrow might be the longest day of our lives." He laid down, and turned his back. "Good night Faren." Ostagar could wait for tomorrow.

**A/N:**

OMG I'm SO SORRY! *Begs forgiveness.* I hadn't forgotten, I just lost my internet. Anyway, as I promised, next chapter will be the group meeting each other at Ostagar. I'll post that ASAP. 

**However, I do need a muse or two to speed up the process. *Hint Hint, wink wink***

**So review, and I may give you cookies before Sten eats them all.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Mages

They had arrived in Ostagar two days ago. Waiting for Duncan and the rest of the Grey Warden recruits, Alistair had suggested taking a nice walk. A little trip to explore the local area before the Darkspawn became too many to actually enjoy the local area. Solona had jumped at the opportunity. So Lily, and Neria somehow, had been dragged along. Both were content with resting before the Darkspawn came. However when Solona had an idea in her head, it was impossible to get rid of it.

Neria and Lily were currently walking behind the chatty Solona. Chatty, that is, she had been hitting on Alistair this whole time. Meaning that Alistair was oh so flustered. He muttered something about evil women and how they were so mean and stealing cheese from children. Solona tossed her head back and laughed at Alistair's mutterings. This only led to Alistair becoming more flustered, and the cycle started all over again. Lily turned to Neria, trying to think of some way to begin a conversation with the elf. She couldn't however. Neria suddenly turned to the left, and leaned down. Lily tilted her head, curious about what the elf was doing. Apparently writing in a journal.

"What is that?" Lily asked Neria, as she continued to write whatever she was writing.

"A journal." Neria answered simply, not even taking her eyes off her page.

"I can see….. May I ask what you are writing in it?"

"Radix del Elf." This answer only left Lily all the more confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Elf Root. I'm currently trying to write down all of the local plant life so that when I go back to the tower, I can publish it." Neria spoke in her tone of voice, full of curiosity, but dead at the same time. Lily noticed it was the most that Neria had ever said. Probably in her life. And it hadn't come out as a question, which was what most of her sentences were. Lily sighed, listening in to Solona's conversation. Neria had gone back to her books, so it wasn't like there was much to do.

"So, Yellow Warden. Where are we heading again?" Alistair sighed, having answered this question about four times. That was, of course, in between the flirting.

"Ostagar. You know, where the Darkspawn are." Alistair answered, shaking his head. Women, they would be the death of him. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Say, it is interesting you know."

"What is?"

"That you are a women."

"Last time I checked I was. Wanna tell me for sure however?" Alistair blushed, turning his head away from Solona. Okay, edit that last thought; women wouldn't be the death of him. This woman would be the death of him. Definitely clear to Alistair at this point. Solona probably stole cheese from the templars when she was in the tower. Alistair decided to ask that question later. Also, Alistair chose to end his questioning of her. That would only lead to bad things.

Lily giggled from behind them. Alistair and Solona made such a cute couple. Just like… no, she refused to think about it. Life was just too cruel in that aspect. She then turned her thoughts to the forbidden fruit. She wondered how Jowan was doing. Was he okay? Despite what he did to her, she still loved him very deeply. But the wounds were still too fresh. She couldn't handle it. Not right now. No, not right now.

"…..ly? Lily? LILY?" A voice shouted in her ear, snapping her out of her thoughts. It was Solona, who had dropped back to 'help'. And by help, that meant gossip. Or so Lily had found out very quickly. Solona, or Lona as she insisted to be called by, was a very, very chatty person. Never was this more obvious then when she was talking about their warden friend, Alistair. She acted like a lovestruck school girl, seeing a man for the first time. "So…. What are you thinking about darling?" Solona asked, staring intently at Alistair's ass. Lily shook her head, sighing.

"Nothing Lona." Lily answered, taking a look at Neria. Neria didn't seem to notice either of them, content on staring at the local plant-life. Lily openly sighed. This wasn't what she exactly she imagined. She thought it was going to be excited, with Jowan at her side, when she had agreed to that mad idea. It was a romantic idea. Of course, it was clear that things hadn't turned out exactly as she wanted. So far she had put on a brave face. But now she just wanted to cry again. Life sucked. Of course Solona instantly picked up this sigh, and pressed for more information.

"That sigh doesn't sound like nothing, Lily. What's wrong. Tell Mama Lona." She cooed, and placed an arm around Lily. Lily decided that even though Solona did save her life, she still was very annoying. Nothing would change that, it was just the way that Solona was.

"Doesn't concern you Solona." Lily snapped, before storming off. The look on Solona's face was priceless. The shock, the surprise. Lily took a little of pleasure in it, before going back to her tent in the middle of the warden camp.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Solona stood stunned, as Neria and Alistair walked ahead. Apparently Brainiac Neria had found something interesting. Solona was worried about Lily though. The poor girl had shown only hostility since they arrived at Ostagar. This was a mystery that she should look into. However, Alistair was walking in the opposite direction. She looked back and forth, the disappearing groups moving in opposite directions. She turned and turned, before making a decision. "YELLOW WARDEN! Wait up for me!" She shouted, chasing after Alistair. He did have the more attractive behind.

Thus began their adventures in Ostagar, as at this time, the rest of the Wardens were just arriving. Thus began the events that changed the world. Thus Ostagar began.

**A/N: Hey y'all. So, my last pre-ostagar chapter. I know I promised that I wouldn't have another one, but I decided that I should give a check in on the Mages. **

**Tension seems to be boiling. Solona is torturing poor Alistair. And I still have no idea how to actually start the next chapter.**

**Also I am currently looking for a Beta. So this amazing story can get more amazing.**

**Or some shit like that. Sorry I don't make sense. I'm watching a game as I write this.**

**Anyhow, please review like always.**


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine was relaxing. They had reached Ostagar late last night. The cute Dalish women had been full of questions, asking about anything and everything that had to do, as she placed it 'Shemlen' culture. Katherine had to laugh at Lyna's, that was her name yes, enthusiasm. Aedan had been less than forthcoming, eyeing Lyna's child-like mannerisms with certain distrust. Katherine hadn't minded, indeed even encouraging the questioning. This was the way to civilize the elves to be certain. Let them become more curious about human society.

However that had all ended when they ran into a pair of mages. Aedan was quick to draw his sword, until a Grey Warden had come forth, raising his arms.

"Ho there! No need for violence. We are all here to fight the blight, or so I am to understand. The name is Alistair." He extended his arm, which Katherine and Lyna took quickly. Aedan was less forthcoming, reluctantly taking Alistair's hand. He did do a lookover of the two mages. Nodding his head, Aedan began to speak.

"Hail. I am wondering, would you know where to find the King. There is news that he should know of." Aedan nodded his head enthusiastically as he spoke. Katherine could see in her brother's stance that he was furious right now. He wanted for Howe to pay. And as quickly as possible. She quickly moved up to Alistair, daring to speak while her brother let his anger simmer. "Yes. The King would be very interested to hear what we have to say." It had been a few years since she had last seen the King. Calian would probably remember them, as she him. Being the children of the third most respected and powerful man in the country was certainly a perk. Aedan just nodded to what she said. Lyna was now off, studying the mages, asking them quite a few questions. She wondered what Lyna was asking, but she kept her mind focused on the task. Bringing justice to her family.

Alistair nodded slowly. "Riiight. Well, I guess you just continue in that direction until you reach the fancy tents. The King should be there." He said, turning to the mages, and the extra elf who was content in questioning the mages about their lifestyle. They continued on their walk. Katherine nodded slowly, following Aedan on his trek to inform the King about what had happened in Highever.

"So….. what is life like in the Circle?" The annoying little elf asked. Neria sighed, rolling her eyes. Wasn't it obvious she was in the middle of a very important investigation? Why had Solona allowed for this annoyance to join them? Neria would have to trade very cross words with Solona later.

Solona watched as Neria was pounded by questions by the Dalish elf. She sighed, realizing that Neria was going to be very stern with her later. Oh well, meant more alone time with the handsome man next to her. Alistair, on the other hand, did not seem to approve of this pairing. He very much wanted to get as far away from Solona and her flirting ways. _Well,_ Solona thought with wicked glee, _sometimes life was just not going to go __**his**__ way._

Lyna was very interested in what the Circle was like. She had heard tales of it, but never had any sort of definite proof of what it was like. Thus her interest was piqued by meeting two mages. She had a million questions, like she did for the two Shemlen lords. She wondered how many elf mages there were. It was a legitimate question. Not noticing Neria's building annoyance, she continued to pelter the mage with questions. Neria finally exploded.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" Neria screamed, then turning to Solona. "I will be seeing you later." She marched off to the tents that they had inhabited. Solona winced, and Alistair turned pale. Lyna was looking down at her shoes, however, and missed these reactions. Instead she turned away from the two Shemlens, and slouched away. Maybe she could find Katherine again. She had been nice enough to her.

Lyna walked down the path, away from all other Shemlens. No one seemed to notice her, instead letting her walk on her path. Lyna then ran into someone, falling directly on her ass. Looking up, her eyes widened. It was another elf. "H….. Hello?" She asked, tilting her head. She blinked her eyes, trying to see if this was a mirage or not. It was real apparently, or so the pain in her ass told her.

"Hello." The male elf replied, gruff. Lyna found her heart beat a little faster. He was quite attractive. She turned away, blushing a bit.

"Ah…. Yes….. I'm uh, looking for my friends. Sorry about that….." She rushed passed, but not quick enough to hear the last words the elf had to say.

"It was no problem." She failed to notice another Shemlen, until she ran right into him. Blushing, she hurried past, not wanting to embarrass herself further.

Darrian looked at the running elf girl. "Who was that?" He muttered to Duncan, who merely shrugged.

"It is no matter." He commented, instead looking forward. "We need to meet Alistair, then the King. Nothing else should distract us from that goal." He informed Darrian, who nodded. Darrian was sure Duncan was right. He was interested in the girl, but knew better then to think of it. He doubted he would see her again. And if he did, well, that was not important. Duncan was right, what was important was meeting the King.

Duncan strode up next to Darrian. "I wonder where Alistair is. I sent him to provide some mages, and I think he did. Still, it isn't like him to wander off without having someone tell him to do so first. Most peculiar…" Darrian merely nodded before letting Duncan take the lead, leaving Darrian to be in deep thought.

**A/N:**

**So, chapter 11 done. In Ostagar we are.**

**Next chapter will have the other two come, and Couslands meeting the King. Also, it will lead to who knows what else!**

Until the battle, each chapter will have a multiple pov's. Before the battle there will be one pov, and afterwards there will only be one pov per chapter.

**Anyhow, hoped you enjoyed. **

**I am currently looking for a Beta, so if you know anyone, or are one, I would love to have you look after my work.**

**It will mean that things will be delayed in posting, but I hope you all will continue hanging on as you always have.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Faren and Duran were both panting; having jogged the last few miles to Ostagar. Smiling at Faren, Duran took the first step into the camp. Many of the men stared at them, not seeing a Dwarf as finely dressed as Duran was. It didn't help that they were both covered in blood with a fine layer of dirt from their jog.

Daren straightened up; staring one of the Soldiers in the eyes, he spoke up. "I demand you take me to the Grey Wardens. We wish to be recruited!" He dared anyone to deny their demand. No soldier was stupid enough to actually do that. The blood again helped in this factor.

However only one man stood up, a fierce look in his eyes. "Why should we allow you to see the Wardens, eh?" He asked his arms crossed against his chest. Duran walked over to the man, and poked his hand into the arms of the annoyance. However, before Duran could get a word out, a third man raised his hand.

"Ho. We aren't looking for trouble." The men seemed to respect this man, as they all backed off looking to this man for guidance. Faren glanced at Duran, and both dwarves grabbed for their weapons. "Sorry about the action of my men." The human motioned for them to put their weapons away. "As I said, we aren't looking for trouble." His voice was soft, disarming. The two dwarves felt at ease while he was around. It was the oddest of all feelings, trusting a human. But alas, they did so anyway. "I am Ser Frederick. Right hand to the Arl of West Hills." He said, nodding. "And the Grey Wardens you are searching for are in the other direction." He smiled again, before turning around. The two dwarves didn't even have time to thank him.

"Interesting man." Faren commented on their way to where the Grey Wardens were.

"Aye. Very interesting." Duran nodded in response. He took time to think about this man, and what his intentions were. While Ser Frederick had talked, he trusted him. But now…. Now the whole things felt suspicious. Who was this Human knight? Duran pondered this mystery as they approached the Grey Warden camp.

Aedan smiled at the guard who stood in front of Cailan's tent. The Guard just stared down the two human nobles. Aedan then began to speak. "I am Aedan Cousland, Second in Command of the Highever Terynship. I demand council with the King for the most grievous of crimes has been committed against my family!" He demanded of the Guard, who just stared at the two of them the whole time.

"Get in Line. There must be a hundred nobles who have similar complaints. I can't put you above them all." Aedan, at the guard's speech, drew his sword and grabbed the guard's throat, placing his sword against it.

"My Lord Father was just killed. Betrayed by his right hand man. I demand retribution. And I don't care if I have to kill you. My family will have its justice." Katherine quickly moved, placing her arm on her brother's sword.

"Brother, it is not good to threaten the King's guard. If we must wait, we will. Remember, it will happen eventually." She reminded her brother. "Rushing not, for you might miss the tiniest of mistakes that will be your undoing." She spoke the words that their father had told them a million of times over. "The real threat here is the Darkspawn. They would overrun our forces if we aren't careful." She bowed to her brother, and moved away. Aedan's anger was suppressed, and he put his sword down. "Fine we will wait." And so they waited.

Darrian turned to Duncan, a questioning look on his face. "So, you need us to do some sort of ritual, most likely magic: and just do it unquestioningly? With no knowledge of what come to occur?" He asked the Grey Warden, who nodded. "You shems are very strange." He just shook his head. Duncan chuckled, but did not address this anymore.

"You should rest. The actually task will not begin until tomorrow. So rest well, and feast. For it might be the last decent meal you may have for awhile."

Darrian nodded, and turned around. Perhaps today wouldn't be such a loss.

Lyna was lost. She couldn't find Katherine. The Human Noble was so kind to her. She wished that she hadn't left the two nobles. To be honest, Aedan scared her. But Katherine would calm him. She always did. She ignored the people around her, just avoiding them. She was in hunting mode. Hunting for her friends.

She turned a corner, after corner. Finally, at the tent that was very fancy (she wished the people had such fancy tents. They looked so comfortable) she saw Katherine. She stealthily walked behind the Human Noble, only to be caught by the guards. They pulled out their swords, and pointed it at her throat. She gulped. This wasn't good.

Lily was angry. Oh, so very angry. In her tent, she punched the pillow for the millionth time. Solona was so annoying. Why did she save her? At the time, it had seemed a blessing. But now? Now it seemed mostly a joke. A cruel joke the Maker had played on her. For she had abandoned her vows. Now she could only blame one person for her lot in life: Herself.

Solona was still flirting with the 'Yellow' Warden, it seemed. Neria ignored the two of them, instead focusing on her studies. This place was _so_ fascinating. There were so many things here! More than she could have ever anticipated. And that annoying elf was gone. That was a positive. Yes, things were looking up for this nerdy elf. And she was enjoying life while she could. She could break out into song. If she could sing. Which she couldn't, so the point was moot. Anyhow, she was sure today would be a great day.

**A/N: Sorry for the long ass delay. I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

My Computer has been hatin' on me, so I haven't had time to write. Anyway, this story hasn't been abandoned. NO SIREE!

**For this chapter, I basically just let you see everyone here. Except Solona who is still flirting with Alistair. I mean comeon! How long does she need to flirt with Alistair for?**

**Oh, and Ser Frederick is from my own mind. He'll be awesome later. In another story. This might just be his only appearance in this story. He might appear later, but much much later.**

Oh, and do I see a romance budding? Guess between who the romance will occur.

**The only pairing I am nipping on the bud right now, is ALISTAIR/FEM COUSLAND!**

**NO not happening.**

**Anyhow, a happy New Years to everyone, and may I post more often in the upcoming year. I'll be posting as soon as chapters are finished now, not on a schedule anymore.**

**So please Review. Since more reviews means I post faster.**

**Just how life works.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Couslands stood in line, waiting and waiting. It was a long line, but it moved quickly. But not fast enough for Aedan. Aedan was pissed. He was close to demanding the head of the next person in front of him. Katherine sighed, he was just so impatient. Not that she would criticize her older brother. He was a bit too volatile to handle it. Not crazy, or bipolar. Just a bit steamed at this point because of the grievous insults against his family. Who wouldn't be though? Having watched their whole family slaughtered in front of him. It was no wonder he was pissed off.

Katherine entertained herself by watching the world around her. Everyone, here watching. Watching the world turn as they stood next to one another. Not one of them had a clue did they? None of them would suspect that the third most powerful family in all of Fereldan, killed by an ambitious bastard. No, they were here to fight the blight. But once this was over….. by the Maker she would have revenge.

Katherine shook her head. She needed to be clear… two small arms wrapped around her. "Hello Katherine of the Cousland Tribe." A familiar voice spoke in her. Lyna smiled, "You looked like you needed a hug." Katherine laughed, and nodded.

"Yes, I did." She admitted. Turning around to her friend, she looked in Lyna's eyes. Those big brown puppy eyes. Katherine tried her best to smile, but couldn't. Lyna knew. She knew what had happened. Katherine had told her on the long journey.

Two guards stood behind the elf, looking at Katherine warily. "I am sorry Mi Lady for delaying your servant, but we weren't sure of her intentions. I am sorry." Katherine tilted her head in confusion as they left. She then stared at Lyna, and glared.

"What did you do?" She asked, as Lyna blushed, and turned around. "Well…. Um, how do you put it? I seemed to… oh this Shemlen seems to want to speak to you." She uttered nervously, and Katherine was sure she was lying.

But as Katherine took a look, there in fact stood the King. She gulped audibly. What would she say? What could she say?

"Katherine? Aedan?" Cailan asked, astounded. "I thought you weren't coming until the morrow. With your father." Katherine gritted her teeth. Of course. He wouldn't know, he couldn't have. Could he?

"Father is dead." Aedan said, simply and casually. Then his voice took up anger. "Betrayed by our friend. OUR ALLY! Howe." He grunted out the name, wanting nothing more to do

"By the Maker!" Cailan exclaimed. "I swear on my father's grave that you will have justice. After the Darkspawn are dealt with." He knelt before them. "My armies will be yours to command."

Aedan was appeased by that answer. Katherine then spoke up. "My Grace….. I have a question. I am aware of a Grey Warden presence, and was wondering if I could join them for the night. I promise not to interfere, but I am interested in them."

Cailan nodded. "I know the feeling. I too am in awe of them. They camp nearby, see the fire?" He asked, nodding in a direction. "That is where they meet. I am sure they would be glad to have you there." He said, to which Katherine smiled, and then after giving thanks to the King, skipped over, Lyna in tow. Now she could forget what had happened to her family.

Two Hours Later

Everyone was suddenly crowding the Grey Warden camp. Katherine, Lyna, Solona, Lily, Neria, Aedan, Duran, Faren, Alistair, and Darrien. These were the ten recruits that the Grey Wardens had brought in. Well there were two others, but because neither of them seemed important, they would probably die. So ignoring those two (Jory and Daveth, if you care for their names) The group was much larger then what Duncan expected. But he did not complain. The Grey Wardens needed as many recruits as possible.

"Here we are." Duncan said. "I have two missions for this group of recruits. One, get a vial of darkspawn blood each. Fresh…." He said, glancing over Duran and Faren. Those two seemed covered in darkspawn blood. Enough to make his darkspawn sense go berserk. What had those two been doing? He wondered. "Two, find this a nearby Grey Warden archive. It has been abandoned for many years. But I assure you that it is well worth the trouble. And we need what is in there. Just for securities sake." He motioned to Alistair. "Alistair here will be your guide through the Wilds. He is here to watch and learn your abilities, to best see if you not only fit as a Grey Warden, but also see how this group would fit best together in fighting capabilities. Dismissed!" He turned to the Mabari that was here. Cute thing….. but he still did wonder what was up with Fereldans and their dogs. Not sure, he just merely shrugged, it wasn't worth thinking too much into it. The Dog would stay here. Because who knew if the dog would be there later on.

To the Wilds this group went. After fighting a bunch of darkspawn, the group went in search of the documents they searched for. On the way they found the stash of Rigby, and an old Chasind path. However, what was of more interest was the way the group formed. They took into two groups. Aedan and Duran had taken lead. Inside of Aedan's group was Katherine, Lyna, Neria, and Lily. The Three rogues were very useful hand to hand combat, though Lyna was partial to the bow. Duran and Faren fought in the front line with Alistair and Darrien. Taking mid-range was Solona, who had demanded to be in Alistair's group. The other two floated between groups. However it didn't seem too much a problem. They were pretty much useless anyway. In the few minutes that they were not under attack the group moved forward in almost silence. The only one not silent was Lyna, and to a lesser extent Katherine. They chatted in low voices, both on the constant watch. They would not be ambushed. Not now.

Luckily Alistair had that cool ability that Duncan had. With sensing darkspawn and shit like that. So they weren't ambushed. Of course, it didn't mean they didn't face darkspawn. They did so, in hordes actually. Not the full horde though. Otherwise they would all die. Not a pretty sight. Ignoring the boring battle that took place, they finally reached the archives. And lo and behold, nothing was there. Except a beautiful women, who called herself Morrigan. Who only seemed to talk to Darrien. They learned from her that the documents they sought were with her mother. Darrien, along with Alistair, Duran, and Faren went. The rest of the group went back to give Duncan their findings, and provide the blood needed for this secret ritual.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Morrigan's mother asked as soon as the small group approached the hut. Darrien took the initiative to speak.

"I am a Grey Warden, who seeks documents you hold. If my information is correct." Morrigan's mother nodded.

"Yes yes, I have them here." She said, passing them along to Darrien. "Just protecting them. Now, leave, if you don't want to miss the upcoming battle." She said with a smile. Darrien shrugged off her warning. He didn't like the feel of this place anyway. Though Morrigan's lovely appearance did make up for some of it.

Walking away from the hut, Darrien felt something bad was going to happen. Sighing, the group walked off to join the rest of the Wardens. The feeling could wait for latter. He knew it could. Back to the Wardens to begin this mysterious joining.

**A/N: Wow this was terrible.**

**Nothing to see here.**

**I'll be back later with the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I blame the world except me for not posting sooner. Since it's a conspiracy to keep me down. Or some shit like that. I honestly don't know, nor do I care enough to actually pursue that train of thought. Anyway, for a quick refresher where we were….. Right the Joining was about to happen! Damn, that last chapter was weird. And moved too fast. Well, back to my normal slow chapters, with little excitement. Coming up: The Joining and the battle plans, plus the wait for the assault to begin. FUN! Anyway, whatever you read here is not owned by me. It is actually owned by Bioware, despite my attempts to purchase said storyline. Apparently they didn't like the fact I was going to pay in Monopoly money. Which, I also tried to purchase that game, but their owners were like no biatch. **

**Anyhow… **

**School just ended on the seventh, and four days of extreme partying occurred before I was able to return. But here I am. Hopefully with all the free time I'll suddenly have, there'll be more time for writing this saga.**

Katherine stood next to Lyna and Aedan, and observed the other groups that had formed. The mages: Solona, Neria, and the other recruit from the Circle of Magi: Lily, were standing next to each other, talking. Well, Solona was doing the talking, the other two merely listening: Neria with a disinterested look on her face, and Lily seething. Next were the Dwarves, Duran and Faren. They both seemed to be singing songs, probably from Orzammar. Jory and Daveth were in the middle of some sort of argument about the joining; she missed the exact gist of it. She turned to speak to Lyna about some non-important fact. However she stopped, and saw Lyna was quite…. content, apparently, staring at the city elf. Katherine smiled, trying to think of his name. Darrien, was it? Yes….. she hoped her Dalish friend found luck there. Katherine tapped Lyna's shoulder, causing the Dalish to jump a bit. Blushing furiously, Lyna turned her head, and looked at Katherine. "Hello there!" She exclaimed, her cheeks tinged pink. Katherine couldn't help but tease her.

"Like the view?" Katherine asked, watching Lyna's reaction.

"Oh yes…. Though it isn't as nice as….. Creator's I'm rambling like Merrill again…." Lyna said her pink tint changing to a full blown red. Katherine laughed, shaking her head. Lyna had been on and on about this Merrill. Perhaps one day, in the future, she could meet said woman, and find out what attracted Lyna so much to this Merrill. She closed her eyes, and smiled softly to herself. One day, when this was all over.

Suddenly Katherine felt herself fall to the ground, a great weight suddenly on her. A wet tongue sliding over her face, and happy panting heard. Instantly knowing who it was, she pushed Beorg off of her. "You silly dog…." She muttered, pretending to be cross. Beorg saw straight through it, and once more assumed his love attack on her.

"Oh, he's a cute puppy…." Lyna cooed as she knelt to pet Beorg, to which he responded with a happy bark. The two of them had gotten on quite well. Lyna seemed to have a natural affinity for animals, and Beorg seemed to honestly like the young Dalish. And it didn't hurt that Lyna always grabbed too much food, leaving some near Beorg, and always swearing she forgot she put it there. Lyna continued her praises on the Mabari, as Katherine also bent over to join the Dalish in the petting and scratching of the dog. However a second later a throat clearing interrupted the two of them. Duncan had joined, and obviously had something very important to say.

"I wish to tell you that the time for the joining is to begin shortly. First we say a few words….." The rest blended in for Katherine, who subconsciously petted Beorg. Lyna however seemed to soak in every word spoken. "… Aedan, will you take the first drink?" Duncan asked. Aedan walked over and smirked. Taking the cup, he took a sip, before pretty much instantly collapsing. Everyone else gasped at the motion. Duncan merely motioned for Daveth to take the next sip. Doing so gladly, Daveth seized as soon as the drink touched his lips. Duncan knelt down next to Daveth, and touched his forehead. "I'm sorry Daveth, but your sacrifice will be remembered." Suddenly everyone panicked. Motioning for Duran to drink, the Dwarf did so, hesitantly. He too fell, but not in the seizing manner of Daveth, but the more calm manner of Aedan. "Jory will you take the next drink?" Jory however threw a fit about this.

"No." He yelled in a panicked tone of voice. "What about Daveth? I have a wife and child to think of!" He exclaimed loudly, and drew his sword. Duncan had a sad look on his face, but took out his dagger as well. Jory swung wildly, and Duncan easily parried the blow, despite the fact one hand held the joining chalice. Jory might have some strength on Duncan, but Duncan had speed, and the pure experience fighting lead to the quick dispatch of Jory. Katherine heard Lyna gasp at the motion, and pull herself tighter to Katherine's body, who gladly played the role of comfort for the young Dalish.

"I am sorry Jory, but the Joining is not complete" Duncan whispered. Now there was silence. It was obvious that there was no choice. You were to drink, or die. And even if you took a drink, you might die. Katherine was already planning all escape routes in case she had to flee. Duncan offered the chalice to Darrien, and then Faren, both of whom drank as quickly as they could, falling to the ground in a calm manner. "Lyna, will you take the next sip?" Duncan asked. The poor girl was shaking all over, tears coming to her eyes as she began to bring the cup to her lips. Holding the position for a minute, she turned to Katherine, and spoke.

"It was nice knowing you lethallan" Lyna took her sip, and collapsed. A calm look had come over her face, as if she was content. This worried Katherine to no end, as the Cousland rushed to Lyna's location. Katherine quickly grabbed Lyna's wrist, checking for a pulse. Feeling one, though faint, Katherine was satisfied. Lyna lived, at least for now.

Next were the three from the tower. Solona drank it, not before throwing a wink to Alistair, who blushed like a young boy discovering women for the first time. Next was the elf, who examined the substance inside and drank. Last was Lily, who muttered something under her breath before drinking. The chalice finally came to Katherine. Picking it up hesitantly she looked inside. It was not what she expected. She expected a dark red substance, to match the blood they had found. However it was more of a milky color. In it she could see images swirl, just blurred enough so she could not tell what each picture was. Getting a more adventuresome, she took a sniff.

Maker the smell! She gagged, and vomited as the putrid smell invaded her senses. Duncan looked on sympathetically, as Alistair turned his head, as to prevent gagging himself. The milk analogy seemed correct; it smelled like it had gone quite sour. Her whole stomach must have cleared before she was ready to drink. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, she slowly drank what was left. Pain seized her body, and she Katherine's last memory of the joining was how the taste really matched the smell. Suddenly her mind went blank, and she fell into unconsciousness, wondering if she was to live another minute, or this was it. And all went black.

**A/N: Done with another chapter! I have decided most chapters from now on are going to focus on Katherine/Lyna/Darrien/Solona/Faren. There might be a different one peppered in, but I think these characters are the most important to the story, as each represents a different viewpoint. And each provides an important aspect to the story. Oh, and each character gets an epilogue, as will happen in my next DA story, the Four Hawkes, and in The Son of the Maker, the Dragon Age 3 game (assuming I have not finished the Ten Wardens and the Four Hawkes before it comes out) and the last one, linking every story together. Which will have a last story, one chapter each, describing the end.**

Anyway, until next time, I'm signing off, for a day or so, and then I hope to get the next chapter out. This should involve the Battle of Ostagar.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually updating quickly this time! YAY! Well, no delaying. It's here.**

Katherine awoke. She shook her head, feeling terrible. Pain had seeped into her muscles, her head pounding. The ground… it felt hard. Not at all like the comfortable bed she was used to. Shit, what a hangover she had. When did she fall of the bed? Hopefully she hadn't slept with another person this time. She really didn't want to her father once again about who she chose to share her bed with. Wincing as she opened her eyes, the first thing that struck her was a pair of wide curious eyes staring at her, head at a tilt. A smile blossomed on the face. Suddenly the smiling figure gave her a huge hug. "Thank you creators! I was so worried you were dead! I mean, Duncan assured me everything was fine, but I was still very worried…"

Everything came flooding back as the voice continued… Lyna. Yes, it was Lyna. God she felt terrible. Opening her mouth to speak, Lyna stopped and then suddenly continued into another rant. "Of course! I'm sooo sorry, I'm crushing you aren't I?" The elf pounced off of Katherine's sore body. "Better?" Katherine chuckled at Lyna's seeming return to normal. Her memory was still a bit fuzzy, but she had remembered most of what had happened in the previous days. Rubbing her eyes, Katherine slowly got up with the help of Lyna.

"Thanks Lyna." Katherine muttered, as she got her bearings once more. Shaking off the dirt that had collected on her armor, she turned her head to Lyna, and gave the elf a chaste kiss on the forehead. Lyna blushed, but besides that there was no response to the kiss. Katherine smiled and opened her mouth to speak. Lyna took this opportunity to place her lips fully onto Katherine's, surprising the human rogue, a tiny bit. And by tiny bit, that clearly means, full mental stop, and questioning what the hell just happened? Lyna took a step back and tilted her head at Katherine's confusion. "Isn't this how the Shem's show close friendship? I mean, the Dalish are different, even if just that kisses like that are for really special friends, as in those you share the bedroll for." Katherine stared at Lyna with her mouth open, before falling on the ground, laughing. Lyna was as confused as ever. Was this another Shem custom she was not aware of?

Katherine shook her head after a few minutes of laughter. "First the kiss I gave you, on the forehead are for close friends. The second kiss you gave me is more for 'special' friends." She motioned with a quotation mark around the word special. "Second….. You are just too adorable!" She exclaimed, and messed with Lyna's hair. Lyna made a frowny face before looking over to the rest of the Wardens who were in deep discussion. Katherine hadn't noticed them until that point. "Shall we join them?" She asked, tilting her head towards the group. Lyna nodded, seemingly back to normal. Katherine took Lyna's hand and proceeded towards the group, dragging the elf behind her.

Once they had joined the group, there was a mummer of welcome before Aedan slipped next to her. "Sis, while you were out, the rest of us got our orders. Myself, Duran, and Faren are to be with Duncan at the defense of King Cailan. You, Lyna, Solona, Lily, and Alistair are to be at the tower of Ishal. Neria and Darrien are to stay at camp just in case they are needed at either location. Understood?" Katherine nodded. The feel was suddenly tense, not like the moment of levity that she and Lyna had shared.

"Why is this tower important?" She asked Aedan, in a mere whisper, as everyone else was preparing for their duties.

"This is the crux of the plan. Once the tower is lit, Teryn Loghain is to flank the darkspawn. Cailan wanted to send all of the Grey Wardens to do it, but Duncan and Loghain were able to convince to this plan. I honestly would have preferred that Loghain's troops were to do this task, but Cailan insisted." Katherine nodded. Of course he would insist on this plan of attack. From what she knew of the King, he was headstrong, a good guy really, but always the flair for the dramatic. Shaking her head, she nodded.

"Thank you Brother. Have Beorg cover your flank." She offered the Mabari to Aedan who agreed to the plan without any hesitation. She turned her back to Aedan and began to walk away.

"Kath," Katherine turned and stared at her brother, he never called her that. Never. "Take care." Aedan turned back to his work. Katherine smiled and began walking away, throwing back one last comment to her brother.

"You too, you too." Katherine said, walking towards her group, with Solona draped all over Alistair, Lyna playing with Beorg one last time before he was to join Aedan, Lily sitting away from the group, cleaning her sword. Katherine sat down next to Lyna, and proceeded in the small talk, as the group of them waited for battle to commence, each nervous about the upcoming days.

**Unknown POV**

An eagle flew above the troops at Ostagar. So far there had only been one hiccup to her plan. No doubt one that she could fix easily. Now they only had to wait for Loghain to listen to the whispers and betray his own men. She would have smiled had she been in her human form. Of course, she thought as she flew back to her hut, there was time for her to prepare. And merely wait.

**Different Unknown POV**

A flower was drifting in the air. Caught by the winds of the upcoming storm. An red eye stared at the drifting flower, before a hand came down and gently caught it. "So, this is it? Once this begins there is no turning back? Are you sure you want to play this game?" A deep gravelly voice asked. The only answer to the inquiries was laughter, high pitch, and quite frankly a bit scary. "So the game begins. May the best player win."


	16. Chapter 16

**Battle of Ostagar**

**Part One**

**Duran's POV**

Standing next to Faren, Duran tensed. _Just another battle_, he told himself, _No need to panic._ Faren was silent as well, waiting for the Darkspawn to come. Everyone could sense the tension that occurred. It was obvious that the Darkspawn were there, just outside the sight of the army. Preparing to pounce once the time was right. This sensation was nothing new to the Dwarves. They were constantly on the edge, waiting for the Darkspawn to overwhelm the forces of Orzammar. But for the human and elves that made up the army, this would be a new experience. So long in between blights they surfacers had become complacent. However Duran had fought them before. He knew that the darkspawn died like any other being. In fact all it took was one good cleave of a battleaxe. Duran knew this better than most.

Faren shifted. Duran looked at the cast-less one. They had become fast friends, each in a sense trying to hold onto some sense of normalcy that the other dwarf could provide. "Faren," Duran asked, feeling the younger dwarf become nervous. "We have nothing to fear but fear itself." He quoted his father who had said that many times to his three sons. "Darkspawn, they die like any other. We both know that. Just because they outnumber us here, does not mean they will win. Indeed, is Orzammar in itself not outnumbered? And do we not everyday continue to hold the line? We shall do the same here. The Darkspawn will break against our shields, and our weapons will hold true. And we shall be the heroes of the day!" Duran cried out, to hear applause from the rest of the Wardens. Smiling Duran raised his fist in the air, "For victory!" He cried out. The Wardens cheered, each raising their fists in return. Faren looked at the force in an amused fashion.

"Seems like you got them ready," Faren muttered under his breath, to which Duran let out a laugh.

"That I did. That I did."

Suddenly a roar was heard from the forest. The Darkspawn were ready. Commands were given, and the Fereldan army stood ready to fight. The Wardens surrounded Cailan as he issued the orders of attack. And the Darkspawn charged. So did the Fereldan army. Duran shook his head. A more sound strategy would have been to stand and let the Darkspawn crash into their lines. But they did need to move away from the camp as to allow Loghain the chance to properly position his forces to save the day. In reality all Duran needed to do was kill as many Darkspawn as the Stone would allow, and then some.

Duran charged forward, Faren and Aedan taking his flank; Beorg the rear. Here they crashed into the advancing Darkspawn. All it took was one good swipe of the axe that Duran carried for him to kill the first Darkspawn. Laughing, he noticed that the rest of the Wardens too had engaged the Darkspawn in battle. Suddenly a Darkspawn blade slashed just above his head, only to miss. Duran smirked; if he had been an inch taller then he would need some healing. Instead he was allowed to swing his axe, which turned out to have a more true aim then the Darkspawn blade.

The battle had deteriorated from that point. Instead of acting as a group or a unit, each Warden was forced to fight by themselves against the Darkspawn. And Duran kept looking at the tower. No signal, not yet. He swung his axe, felling another Darkspawn. Then another. It didn't seem to matter how many Darkspawn he took down, another would replace the last one he killed. He just waited for the signal to be lit.

Another Darkspawn and another. Every single one falling to his axe. Yet there were no end to them. It was clear; the Wardens might have killed three Darkspawn for every Warden that fell in battle, but the Darkspawn were slowly and surely pushing them back. Duran looked around him, trying to see his companions. Beorg had a Darkspawn in between his teeth, Faren had materialized next to him at some point, swinging his sword and parrying with a shield. Aedan was currently fighting his way toward them. Duncan was protecting the king, fighting Darkspawn like a man tasked to kill as many of them as possible.

Duran took one last glance at the signal. Wait, he could see something. Smoke perhaps? Yes! The signal had been lit. Duran let out a whoop as Aedan and Beorg joined the group. Finally the reinforcements could come. Time stood still, everyone seemingly looking up to signal. Then the battle resumed. There was no sudden charge, no swooping of troops. Just more darkspawn lying down on the ground dead. Duran didn't understand. What about the strategy they had implemented? Where was Loghain? He glanced over to Aedan who seemed to be having the same thoughts as him. They were betrayed. Aedan let out a frustrated grunt, beheading the nearest Darkspawn. Duran acted in a similar manner. They were both sick of betrayals.

Aedan suddenly spoke, his voice commanding. "Sound a retreat." He stated, and looked at Duran, who nodded. As much as he disliked this decision, Duran had to admit it was the best strategy to take.

"Retreat!" Duran cried out, as the remaining wardens minus Duncan pulled back, intent on grabbing those left at camp before withdrawing their position. An Ogre suddenly surged forward from the front line, knocking aside all until he reached Cailan. Duncan had been pushed aside as the Ogre grabbed Cailan. Duran turned; not wanting to see what the inevitable result of the action, and ran the rest of the wardens behind him as they retreated back to camp. There waited Darrien, Lily, and Neria. Duran did not spend time to ask what Lily was doing back at the camp instead of with the group. He merely called out a retreat, to which the other wardens understood. They had to withdraw. The battle was lost.

**A/N: Next time on the Ten Wardens, the other group, heading to the Tower of Ishal. Why had Lily gone back to camp? What happened to them? Also, why is Loghain such a dick? Find out next time: ON THE TEN WARDENS!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Updates are going to be spread out a tiny bit as I rewrite the origin stories, and also maybe a bit past that. This is going to be a work in progress until I am convinced that I can't do any better. Until next time:**

RememberStars.


End file.
